The Biggleland on Fire (Jomaribryan's version)
'The Biggleland on Fire '''is the first episode of Season 6 of The Reboot Series Kidsongs 2000 (as Kidsongs TV Show). It was renamed ''Let's Go To The Fire Station ''in March 4, 2008. Plot A nervous new cast and crew take over the show. Behind the scenes the kids learn that working together is the Fire in Biggleland the sing and dance key to making something a success I wanna be a fireman In a hook and ladder truck Saving all the buildings When a fire has struck I wanna be a fireman Doing all I can That's what I want to be When I grow up to be a man Woman! They've got those crazy poles At the station You can slide right down To the floor When you're in a hurry You don't have to worry It's better than using a door I wanna be a fireman In a hook and ladder truck Saving all the buildings When a fire has struck I wanna be a fireman Doing all I can That's what I want to be When I grow up to be a man There's so much equipment At the fire-house The hoses are rolled up so tight Their boots and helmets are all ready They stand up quite so steady The alarm could come at day Or at night I wanna be a fireman In a hook and ladder truck Saving all the buildings When a fire has struck I wanna be a fireman Doing all I can That's what I want to be When I grow up to be a man Grow up to be a man Grow up to be a man Woman! A few days later friends honor the courage and caring of these everyday heroes. The adventure begins in the park, as Barney helps the children imagine what they'll be when they grow up. The Muffin Man finds a dog (who is really Scout, the missing rescue dog), and while Chef Biggle tries to explain that the dog may have a home, Ruby doesn't want to listen to Ruby's advice. A smoke alarm goes off in the Biggleland, and firefighters rush to the Studios. Fortunately, it's a false alarm, caused by one of Billy's inventions. Ruby wants to know, "What makes a hero?" and Billy is surprised to learn that "his" dog may be the firehouse mascot and a working rescue dog. After an action-packed visit to the firehouse, Ruby understands what being a hero means - and she's found one more hero to honor....her big brother, Billy and The Finale the Five Little Butterfly, when it's time to Say Goodbye for the Day of the Ending of the Studios Renember what the Billy Say ''This is The Billy's Say "Goodbye For Now" in 2000 The Kidsongs TV Show. Cast Adults * Stephanie Dubois as Mrs. Wilson * Pete Fremin as Mr. Frost The Biggles * William "Billy" Biggle * Ruby Biggle * Edith Biggle * Chef Biggle * Keith Eric Carl B.B. Biggle * Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother) *Alouette Biggle *Harrigan Biggle *Alexander Ragtime Biggle *The Muffin Man * Mr. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Father) The Kidsongs Cast *Gabi *Miles *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Tiffany Burton *Sergio Centeno *Kamran Kamjou *Brady Kimball *Michael Minden *Rebecca Andreassen *Tyler Andreassen *Timothy Alan Barber *Jenna Dickman *Michael Lubin *Tino Michaels *Briahnna Odom *Amabel T. Poblador *Sabrina Wienere *Courtney Lollis *Ingrid Dupree *Poochie Puet *Kristy Chan *Ann & Christina Gibbons *Kimberly Pinn *Kelly Pinn *Coleman Saucier *Miyagi Chilombo (who died from cancer in 2012) *Miyoko Chilombo *Carly Naples *Bermina Jackson *Mac May *Bre Seltzer *Eric Stretch *Troy Mullins *Evan Paley *Miriam Paley *Sara Perks *Stephanie Koyano *Matthew Bartilson *Christian Buenaventura *Megan Miyahira *Alexandra Picatto *Andrea Schuette *Lana Richards Special Guests *Debbie Gibson Songs # The Kidsongs TV Show Theme (2000 Version) # I Wanna Be a Fireman (from What I Want to Be!) #Hush Little Baby (from Good Night, Sleep Tight) # Button Up Your Overcoat! (from Kidsongs: I Can Do It!) # We're Gonna Get Wet (from Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster) # Take Me Out to the Ball Game (from Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm) # Me And My Shadow (from Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show) # Down by the Station (from Kidsongs: Play Along Songs) # Waltzing Matilda (from Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing) # For Better or Worse (by Debbie Gibson) # Happy Trails to You (from Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along) # Five Little Butterflies (from Be My Valentine Love, Barney) Trivia *Asa Karsten Bernstine wear the same clothes in "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used. *Angelica Ginn wear the same hairstyle and clothes in "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used. *Brady Kimball wear the same clothes in "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used. *Cory Kotas wear the same clothes in "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used. *Megan Miyahira wear the same hairstyle and clothes in "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used. *Carly Naples wear the same hairstyle and clothe in "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used. *Sara Perks wear the same clothes and hairstyles in "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used. Category:2000